Vergil vs Piñata
by Lady Songie
Summary: It's Patty's birthday and the gang is having a party! However, Vergil is the only one having troubles...and it's against a strawberry pinata of all things. Random, no proofread, for kicks. First Devil May Cry story to put up! Horray! ONESHOT


**Vergil vs. Piñata**

* * *

**A/U: **So many stories to work on. No motivation and effort at the moment. But I've been on a Vergil-rage since...well it's Vergil. This idea was just off the whim honestly...no edit. Okay!

* * *

"Happy birthday Patty!" Kyrie had cheerfully chimed in when those oak doors to the usual shop owned by the infamous Dante had opened to her and Nero. Today was a special day as it was Patty's birthday, the only birthday that anyone seemed to really be cheerful about. Were it Lady's or Trish's it would just be a disaster of complaining women downing cans and cans of beer. It was to their dismay, however, that this party wasn't going to have alcohol. Inside the shop, Dante was tying the piñata in the middle of the room, Vergil steadying the ladder as Trish and Lady were finishing laying out the food on a foldable table.

Patty, the short blonde child, had bounced towards the entering guest and gave hugs to the young adults. Nero had gave a lazy half-arm hugging while Kyrie gladly wrapped her skinny fragile arms around the girl, smiling happily as it had been a year since they've seen each other.

"Brat! You made it!" Dante joked as he finished tying the thing to the beam connected to the ceiling. "What can I say, old man? Who am I to deny shortie on a day like this?" He laughed as he and Kyrie moved themselves to the couch, Kyrie quickly moving to the two other ladies and offering a hand. "No no. We got it. You can rest and just hang out." Trish told her as they finished up setting the food and plates and whatnot up. "And…done!" Dante said to himself, as he started to climb down the ladder, Vergil moving out of the way.

The piñata was shaped as, strangely, a giant strawberry for reasons no one was aware of. "Aw..how cute!" Kyrie perked up as she looked at the hanging strawberry.

"It was a pain in the ass to find something like that." Lady said as she held a cup in her hand as she moved over to the couple. Nero only kept to himself as he watched Vergil. Oddly enough, the two were the only ones who had any tension between one another, though Lady explained that it was Vergil after all so what did they expect? He was a cold guy as heart, though it was surprising to see him at Patty's party. He never complained about the young girl, nor was he ever too cold to her as she was just a child, so everyone thought that if anyone were to play a prank on him, it would be her.

"Alright guys. Let's get this party started!" Dante clapped his hands together as he went behind his desk to get the stick that would be used to hit the strawberry. "Oh oh! I wanna go first!" Patty jumped as she held her hands out to Dante who groaned. "Hm? I guess I could let the birthday get the first swing." He teased as he handed the stick to the girl who quickly went at beating the thing. After a three or five hits, she stopped and looked to the crowd who watched her. When she saw that they were pretty okay with whoever she picked, save for a certain stoic twin, she smiled to herself as she walked to Vergil and handed him the stick. "Your turn, Vergil!" She said as she moved aside so she wouldn't be hit.

Vergil looked at the stick in his hand and walked to the piñata. He stood infront of it, staring at it and then at the stick. When he didn't move, Lady spoke up and said, "You hit it, Vergil." "Yeah you know, bam bam?" Dante mocked and felt Vergil's eyes burn into his skull as his older brother glared him down. "I am aware of that."

"Then what's the problem?" Trish asked, as she didn't understand what was keeping him. He frowned slightly as he lifted the stick, pulled it back and took a swing. What surprised the audience was that the piñata moved far enough that it almost snapped off the beam. What surprised Vergil, however, was that the strawberry did not break.

It was insulting, honestly!

"…" He waited for the strawberry to swing forward to him once more before taking yet another swing at it. "H-Hey..Vergil. Calm down there…you might break the—"

"Be quiet Dante." He ordered his brother who immediately quieted himself. After yet another hit, the piñata had just refused to break. "Alright Vergil. Give it to someone else to try." Lady said as she was about to move to take the stick away from him, feeling like a mother taking it from a child who wouldn't let the other kids have their turns. He scoffed, and handed it to Nero, who simply looked blankly at the man who glared him down.

"Tch. Alright then." He said, as he took steps forward to face the piñata. Pulling his arm back, he hit the piñata as hard as he can, hearing that beautiful sound of wood breaking as the strawberry broke, candy falling to the floor with a happy Patty bouncing and picking the candy up from the ground with Trish and Kyrie. Lady and Dante swallowed hard as they looked at one another, then at Vergil who gritted his teeth. In his mind, he wondered just how dare this..this child make a mock of him! Nero smirked to himself as he tossed the stick to the side and moved to sit back down on the couch.

"Hey uh…Verge? You okay?" Dante asked, attempting to place a hand on his brother's shoulder only to have a hand swat it away, and the male stomping away and leaving the room.

"Nero, one. Vergil, zero." Nero said out loud, making an "o" using his hands to indicate the zero point, closing his eyes and smiling in satisfaction. That is until he heard something click and opened his eyes to see Vergil holding Yamato to his face, the tip only a centimeter away from his face.

Nero smirked as he looked away. "Oh, you wanna make it two to nothing now?"


End file.
